


Fashion police

by toorusalka



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Fashion, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorusalka/pseuds/toorusalka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou and Rin go shopping, because Rin's overflowing multiple wardrobes (including two suitcases of clothing lying in Kou's attic) need more clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion police

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing, I can't even write

"You're late." 

Kou sighed inwardly. And outwardly. She was pretty sure that 2 minutes did not qualify as late.

"Bus was late. Also, I'm pretty sure 2 minutes don't qualify as late." she responded.

Rin looked at her coldly. "I have practice later. Every minute counts." 

She felt like bashing her head against the nearest brick wall. "Onii-chan. A few minutes won't change anything."

He looked as if she ruffled his feathers the wrong way. "We've been standing here chatting for 3 minutes. So we're already 5 minutes behind the schedule. Let's go." Rin said, turned on his heel and started a brisk walk.

Oh my God, she thought. You'de think he was talking about going to a war, not shopping in the mall in the next town.

But it is hella cute how worked up about clothes he can get, Kou mused.

"What are you waiting for? And wipe that smirk off your face, Gou. You're way crazier about shopping than I am." Rin spit out, but his cheeks were slowly turning that shade of red that always looked bad and clashed with his hair.

Kou coughed to hide her giggle. She guessed it didn't work out, seeing her brother's bulging forehead vein.

//

"Onii-chan, you know that there are many Japanese shops around here. Why do you only ever enter the European and American brands?" Kou asked, browsing through the men's t-shirt section in an H&M. She had to admit though, that she did like their t-shirts. The sleeves showed off her brother's biceps rather well. 

"I don't know. They didn't have any Japanese shops in Australia and I guess I got used to it." he replied absent-mindedly, his hands full of pants and shirts and blazers and cardigans and what-nots.

Rin looked at the few items Kou held in her arms.

"...put that sweater away." he ordered her.

"What? But it's so soft, and the color is pretty!" she defended. Her fashion sense was amazing.

"Uh, yeah. It's pretty on the rack. It's not gonna be pretty on you." he said critically eying the pale pink cloth. "It's pink. Did you throw the mirror you had in your room away?" he asked her.

"Oh, my God. How dare you. This color will look amazing on me. Have you never seen how well people match burgundy with pastel pink?" she asked him, putting the sweater to her torso.

"I'm talking about your face, sis." Rin deadpanned

"Excuse me?!" Kou sputtered. "You've got some nerve saying that! You're the one who bought that hideous pink salmon orange apricot assymetric modern art experiment half shirt a few months ago. I've never seen anyone screw up fashion that badly. And I've never seen anyone actually buy something that ugly." 

Rin was so bright in the face, Kou was sure if she were to turn the mall lights off he would shine like Rudolf the Reindeer.

"I- That was a bet! A bet I lost! I had no choice!" he bit out. 

"I saw you wear it unironically to one joint practice at Iwatobi. It was so painful, Rei whimpered about it the whole time instead of actually swimming. But you wouldn't have noticed, what with your salmony shirt, red hair and how pink your face got whenever you even looked Haruka-senpai's way. Or he at you. It was so embarassing for the rest of us."

Rin looked like a deer caught in headlights. Kou actually felt bad for him for a moment. She had never been as glad as she was then for not having inherited the blushing and/or crying genes. 

"You... You've gotta be kidding me." he finally said, after a few moments of silence. "I, I don't- I don't look at Haru like- what?" 

Oh God, I broke him, Kou thought. Mom is gonna kill me. 

She waved a hand in front of his face. "Onii-chan. I don't care how long you've been going out with Haruka-senpai." 

"We're not going-"

"Don't interrupt. What I'm saying is, it's fine, and besides I'm like 103% sure Haruka-senpai sleeps with a picture of you under his pillow. The point is, that shirt you bought, as a 'bet'? Horrible. How you wore it? Horribler. This sweater? Super cute, super soft and it even smells nice. And now I'm gonna go and put it on in the changing room." with that, she turned and stalked to the far end of the shop.

Rin stood with the clothes in his hands and gaped after her for a few minutes, before going after her. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
